Azure 0: Rebellion Sequence
Azure 0: Rebellion Sequence is part of the Control Sequence chronology in the EvoBlaze series, and is a collection of Nex's Origin stories from his time as a child to current adulthood. It ends with his decision to travel to Kagutsuchi. Plot The prequel series before Nex arrived at Kagutsuchi. Prior to him walking the road as the Destroyer, as a teenager, Nex relied on the protection of others, evading close encounters with the Sequence Intelligence Agency, living alongside his new guardian before losing everything to the NOS once more. Entering an adulthood of loneliness, Nex tried to recover his distraught mind as he wandered the world, sinking into his anger and following a dark road until discovering new allies and hopes from the past, but nothing could prepare him for the remnants of the truth strangling his world, and the forces of the desire behind it attempting to weave fate before his very eyes, causing events that'd pave his road to becoming the Destroyer. Arcs *'Locket of Resolution' - Prequel after Control Sequence is over *'Grimoire of Destruction' - Obtaining the Grimoire. (Finished, Editing) *'Children of Sin' - Struggle to escape the SIA after the Grimoire's awakening. (Finished) *'Divisions of Destiny'- Time with Imyo and Siegfried. *'Destroyer of Eternity' - First assault on the NOS, takes place in Yamatsumi. (Finished) *'Seekers of Salvation' - Encounter with the Liberation Sector, takes place in Kanayama. (Finished) *'Phantoms of Anarchy' - Struggle in Taoreta, takes place in Ibukido. (Finished) *'Ideas of Evolution' - Time in Kukunochi. (Finished) *'Xenologue: Darkness of Desire' - End-story. (Currently Writing) Characters Protagonists *Nex - Nex is the wielder of a power of Azure, one he comes to understand over the course of his travel with Imyo. After his struggle to escape the SIA, he was raised to try and fight the NOS but would lose his guardian. When he began to wander the world afterward, he met new allies and slowly became more confident in his abilities as he fought to avoid using the Grimoire's power and comes to grips with the passing of Imyo. Over the course of events, he learns more about his role in the world and also discovers the lost truths humanity tried to bury away. While still cold and callous, he was far more open to letting people in, and actively fought to protect those who became close to him. **First appearance: Locket of Resolution *Cerea Anderson - Cerea lived a relatively normal life until being drafted into Imyo's mercenary group during an event in her home city. It was then she would later meet Nex after the cat beastkin rescued him and she spent time with him as a teenager, becoming one of his friends. After Nex successfully escaped the SIA she went on to train with the other mercenaries while Imyo took care of him. Although she lacks special powers or even a Drive, she is well-trained in swordplay. **First appearances: Children of Sin *Xendes - A strange girl who is watched over by Heilo Vashtor, her history being heavily guarded by him. After Heilo rescues Nex from the Abysmal Frontier's distorted realm, she would meet him. She began as a shy and rather co-dependent girl but had to grow up quickly and learn to survive on her own. As a result, she came to trust no one and preferred to be on her own, discovering her own abilities as she sought to live for Heilo's wishes. Xendes would later cross paths with Nex once more and travel with him in the hopes of helping him discover his own road. Oddly, she has similarities to him. **First appearance: Children of Sin *Sylar - The White Demon and a criminal who came from the ruined region of Taoreta and has a distinct hatred for the Liberation Sector. He wandered with no true purpose as a criminal, gaining a reputation as a violent and savage killer. Upon meeting Nex during his assault on the NOS, he takes an interest in his path to rebel against the World Order and decides to join him out of curiosity. However, he didn’t begin as an ally, Nex having to earn his respect through his skills in combat. As time continued, he becomes far more genuine, and it’s discovered that the Demon has a dark history in the ruined region, one that comes back to haunt him. **First appearance: Destroyer of Eternity Antagonists *Yami Akuhei - The General of the NOS and SIA, who has been involved in Nex’s past since the beginning, he is considered to be the most sadistic of the Sequence Destroyers, and is the one behind other destroyers hunting Nex and his allies. Although he follows the orders of his superiors in the SIA, he appears to be interested in Nex’s actions for his own reasons and has always been one to do as he pleases. Wields the infamous Nex Exitium called Leviathan. **First appearances: Grimoire of Destruction *Serza - Akuhei’s partner who is ambiguous in his actions but just as sadistic as the ones he works with when he’s holding his weapon Ophius. He has a history with Nex, meeting him during his first arrival to the NOS. Trained to become a Sequence Destroyer, and has the ability to read into others desires, using them against his foes. **First Appearance: Grimoire of Destruction *Arcius - The Blood Reaver, a combat-addicted Sequence Destroyer who serves without question and prefers to live life carefreely. He can be quite cruel though, wielding Belial, one of the most bloodthirsty weapons of the Exitium class. Having been one of the primary hunters Akuhei sent after Nex, he proved to be a major threat in his own right. He appears often as one of the two with Akuhei, the other being Serza. Arcius also would, later on, come to be responsible for looking after Agnos during one of their missions. **First Appearance: Children of Sin *Lukain Necaros - The Marshal of the NOS, and a primary overseer of Akuhei’s actions. While he doesn’t often appear himself, he is challenged by very few in his absolute authority over the power the Government holds. Referred to as one of the brightest and innovative minds, he is detached from the world around him and observes the desires of others. He meets Nex face to face during his first attack on the World Order. **Appearances: Destroyer of Eternity *Cetan - A Sorcerer who stays in Taoreta for his own reasons. When Nex and his allies come to Ibukido he takes an interest in their activity while pursuing his own goals in the ruined region. Although refined and incredibly intelligent, he is arrogant and will stop at nothing to achieve his ambitions. Has proficiency with magic, wielding telekinesis and a twin-blade. **First Appearance: Phantoms of Anarchy *Aetheria - Aetheria is a girl who has somehow come to work with the Nadir Union, she sees others who aren't Irregularities as being chained from their true potentials and fates. Despises the world that the World Order has designed, and how they've exiled them. **First Appearance: Phantoms of Anarchy *Noxia - Noxia appears to hold some connection to the Irregularities, and is a major threat to Nex during his time in Taoreta. **First Appearance: Phantoms of Anarchy *Krisia - Krisia is a Sorceress who is highly informed of the Boundary Management System's power and its workings, holding some connection to this and a large grudge due to it taking something important away from her for its own sake. She opposes Nex and his allies during their time in Kukunochi. Hot-blooded and opinionated, she is one who doesn't tolerate incompetence. Wields the power of multiple elements such as flame, earth, water, and air. **First Appearance: Idea of Evolution *Arioch - Arioch is an entity of malice far greater than any known Destructive Irregularity and is one of the original users of power thought long lost from the Third War. He thinks of himself on the level of a God greater than anything the system could understand, and intends to damage the system to allow this power to thrive again. His abilities are devastating, presenting Nex with his largest challenge of the storyline. **First Appearance: Idea of Evolution Neutral *Emiah - A woman who lives in Ibukido working under the leadership of a man named Cal. Although she is refined in appearance, she harbors a very bitter and unfriendly personality, holding disgust toward the governments alike. Makes a hobby out of hunting down whatever her target is, and dispatches them with efficiency. Wields a modified bow-type armagus outfitted with black-market technology. She encounters Nex and his allies during their travels to Ibukido, opposing them and she appears to hold an unrelenting grudge toward Sylar. **First Appearance: Phantoms of Anarchy *Agnos - A young male under the watch of the SIA, though he possesses far more knowledge than most due to his upbringing. Akuhei sends him against Nex, but Agnos shows he has a mind of his own and doesn't appear interested in antagonizing others for no reason. His power is impressive for his apparent age and he holds a connection to the Boundary. He mentions he can easily keep up with someone like Nex. Aloof and doesn't appear to care much about anything, including the state of the world. **First Appearance: Phantoms of Anarchy *Katsuya - Cassis' protege who she views as a father-figure. Maintains a rather noble presence with a haughty and sophisticated attitude and holds no respect for their opposition, she sees her missions as her priority and prefers to remain focused at all times. Despite this, she has very little world experience and seems a bit lonely. She has yet to harness her Drive's full strength, but still prides her ability to wield natural magic of electricity through the help of her daggers. She meets Nex alongside Cassis during the events of Kukunochi. **First Appearance: Idea of Evolution *Lachtara - Appears as a central character in the Xenologue: Darkness of Desires. Lachtara is a mysterious individual who holds a very powerful Drive and seeks to make others know that power and to restore it for his own reasons. His actions cause him to cross paths with Nex in the strange construct known as the Abyssal Frontier, where he tests his convictions. He holds some connection to the Third War, knowing Blood 0. **First Appearance: Xenologue: Darkness of Desires *Nieve Armitage - **First Appearance: Xenologue: Darkness of Desires Recurring *Imyo - Nex's guardian who came to be much like a father to him. He also took in a young Cerea, bringing her into his group. After being given the mission by Legna Alucard to stop the Azure Grimoire from being implanted in Nex, he felt overwhelming guilt when he failed and felt Nex's safety was his responsibility. His strength helped Nex get through to adulthood, but Imyo would, unfortunately, perish afterward. He was the leader of a small group and they all saw him as an incredible man. **First Appearance: Grimoire of Destruction **Last Appearance: Division of Destiny *Nicaiah - Nicaiah is the leader of Sector 0, and was helping Imyo in his missions. Although she has a disdain for Nex's Grimoire, she aids him many times in Imyo's wishes. She despises the Boundary's darkness and the knowledge it gave for some reason, seeking to forever close the Gate to the theoretical powers within for herself. Highly bossy, unsociable, and prefers to handle matters her own way. **Appearance: Grimoire of Destruction *Heilo Vashtor - A mysterious individual who watches over Xendes, and also claimed to be trying to protect Nex. Although he displays an intimidating vibe, there is something genuine about him despite the lack of emotion in his voice, however, he also seems to carry a solemn air of guilt about him. Heilo has avoided many close encounters with the NOS, and was even capable of standing against Akuhei at one point. Leaving Xendes alone one day, he was unable to protect either of the two he wished to. **First Appearance: Children of Sin *Lazarith - Lazarith is one of the Council's primary soldiers, and serves the Templar as the titled 'Angel of Salvation'. He is the assigned guardian to a girl named Myri, but in Rebellion Sequence, he is sent out on several missions to battle the horrors of the Boundary utilizing his specialized abilities. He encountered Nex during his first attack on the city. Lazarith has a strong sense of morality, and absolutely can not stand the forces of the Boundary's corrupt natures, or those who would misuse it. **First Appearance: Destroyer of Eternity *Abel - Abel is known as the Goddess' Envoy, harboring a deep love and faith in the ideas of the divine, as he claims to speak for a supreme Goddess. He is charismatic and adored by his people, and his actions have made him one of the leaders of the Liberation Sector as a lord of Sector 51. Though something is a bit off about him as well, he can sometimes be a bit overzealous. Refers to Nex as the "Savior". **First Appearance: Seekers of Salvation *Midnigha - A shy and reserved girl who is under Abel's vigil. She doesn't appear to have any power, but still desires to make a difference and believes in her Government's vision for a better world. **First Appearance: Seekers of Salvation *Cal Sanders - A man who prides himself in the ways of being a criminal and isn't afraid to do anything to keep his position. He has a calm personality and is difficult to anger, always taking a business-like approach to matters. He has a history with Sylar as one of his former colleagues who helped him and meets him once more when the group arrives at Ibukido. **First Appearance: Phantoms of Anarchy *Cassis - One of the leaders of Sector 51 as a lord, he holds an intimidating yet dignified presence and carries an immense amount of battle experience and knowledge from times during the War, inheriting the title the "Saint of War" from his former master. He isn't for idle chat, saying little more than needs to be said, and although he can appear cold he is not openly antagonistic and prefers to treat battles as a way of learning. He meets Nex while he is in Kukunochi, and warns him to stay out of the Sector's affairs. **First Appearance: Idea of Evolution *Ordin - Ordin is a man who seems to have a dislike for the World Order, especially the Duodecim. He holds himself in high regard, and although seems rather dismissive, he is willing to listen to reason. Although he is an Irregularity himself, he seems to disdain the power that is consuming souls. Wields the power of fire and ice imbued in both of the broadswords he wields. **First Appearance: Xenologue: Darkness of Desires *Aeterna - Aeterna is a woman who has some connection and fondness for the Boundary Fragments. She has a mysterious presence and enigmatic personality, tending to analyze situations, believing in a prophetic fate. She has been paying very close attention to the situation of the world, and specifically, the NOS’ core system. Nex meets her during the events of the Xenologue. **First Appearance: Xenologue: Darkness of Desires *Ierosylia - A woman who holds some connection with the traditions of the past, which she has come to despise. Living in exile has allowed her to learn some of the secrets of the forsaken region of Taoreta, and seems to be intent on making them known to society. Sophisticated, but sharp and also quite demeaning. She wields a rod and powerful ice magic. **First Appearance: Xenologue: Darkness of Desires *Olethros - Olethros is one of the most dangerous Destructive Irregularities who is unstable due to his Drive being in a state of constant flux, which manifests as an explosive force from Seithr Scourge he manipulates. However, it's impossible to see this unless he's in combat, outside of it he maintains a laid back persona, though he is exceptionally intelligent. When excited, Olethros is a terrifying adversary who enjoys only the ruin and conflict of everything around him. He encounters Nex in the course of the Xenologue. **First Appearance: Xenologue: Darkness of Desires Others *Blood 0 - Seen in memories, Blood 0 is an individual who was alive during the time of the Third War who was seeking a certain answer to quell the power that was consuming souls, including everything he held dear. He wielded the Edge of Sin as well as a certain powerful ability that is somehow connected with Nex. *The Eternal One - An unknown being who bears the power beyond any understanding and holds a contradictory presence, it is said to be a being greater than even the Black Beast or BlazBlue, but is not a malevolent entity. It suddenly resurfaces and observes Nex's actions while he's in Taoreta. *Blue-eyed Girl - A girl who holds some connection to Nex's 'Heart'. She claims to be an imaginary construct and often will appear during contact with it and seems to be invested in protecting his current existence, she claims to be one of the envoys of the True Azure, despite it being said to be absent. Arc Summaries and Episodes The Grimoire of Destruction The first arc in Rebellion Sequence. It details how Nex came to receive the Azure Grimoire. After waking up from what he imagined to be a nightmare, Nex’s reality shatters when he realizes he’s lost the person dear to him and finds himself in a strange place that is the ruins of a conflict long past. A watchful eye of a former NOS member is able to ensure he gets to have a choice in his situation, and he quickly learns the state of their world. Nex must find a way to find and awaken the Azure’s power once more at the wish of the one he lost, as he takes the first steps toward uncovering his purpose in this world. The Children of Sin The second arc in Rebellion Sequence, following Nex's travels with Imyo. With the Grimoire fused to his body, Nex discovers the Azure he sought was twisted by a strange darkness that became part of him. The cat beastkin Imyo would find him and rescues him from his unfortunate situation at the hands of the NOS, feeling responsible for the boy. With no one to turn to, Nex decides to follow his new guardian, meeting allies of his personal squadron that try to help him find a way to safety as he comes to grips with the power he awakened and begins to place his trust in his new companions. Relying on the protection of the powerful rogue leader, the Sequence Intelligence Agency and Nex’s nemesis Akuhei hunt after them, trying to seize the young male before he can grow to become a threat to their agenda. Divides of Destiny Having finally escaped the pursuit of the SIA and Akuhei, Imyo is able to bring Nex to his residence in the outer region where neither Government reigns. Feeling brief respite at last, Nex meets a new boy brought in after one of Imyo's operations and is put in the position of caring for him while Imyo continues to perform missions, leaving the two to develop a bond despite their disagreements. Although his life seems to be improving as Imyo plans to train the two to spearhead a resistance against the World Order, Nex's training is soon met with concern a few years into early adulthood as he still struggles with a long-term issue of the power in his body still afflicting his mind and doesn't appear to be capable of holding it back. As Imyo searches for a solution to help Nex, a mysterious individual warns him that they should deal with the Azure Grimoire before the Azure and its young wielder is placed in danger by a force that could plunge their world into an Abyss, leaving Imyo with a heavy decision. Destroyer of Eternity Wandering the world aimlessly, a bitter Nex struggles to deal with the loss of his guardian and his life is in shambles. His mental discord allows the Grimoire to guide him, seeking out the power to destroy the system. To his surprise, within the depths of Yamatsumi, a project is underway by a family of the Innovos Duodecim with the Research Department involving a device connected to the Boundary Management System. Seeing his opportunity to cripple the power before it can be weaponized and driven by his anger, Nex decides to confront the NOS and heads down to face his foes head-on. Despite his haste, another individual is already aware of the events and has their own plan to deal with the World Order's system and seems willing to try and intervene for their own reasons. Seekers of Salvation As Nex takes a brief leave of the NOS' region after the events of Yamatsumi, he finds himself wandering the Yurisa region. His seclusion is interrupted by the sudden arrival of his ally in another battle--Sylar. Knowing that the Demon has a history with the Liberators, Nex is reluctant to get involved, believing it will lead to trouble, however, he relents after Sylar claims to know of recent activity of a Gate there. Their travels take them to the sacred city Kanayama, where Nex learns that they have a high reverence for the Azure and the so-called "gods". It isn't long before his actions of saving the girl Komyo from an AIP gone haywire catch the interest of the city, as well as the man who holds the title of "Envoy of the Goddess" and happily refers to him as the "Savior". However, a woman with the LS immediately recognizes Nex's connection with the Azure warns him not to become blinded by the praise of their Government. During this confusion, the city itself deals with an influx of infiltrations by rogue AIP and some people vanish by unknown causes, the duo decides to try and investigate the situation while attempting to discover the Liberation Sector's true involvement with the Gate. Phantoms of Anarchy Nex's travels bring him to a region that knows no order, filled with criminal activity and the deadly substance plaguing their world called Seithr Scourge. On his way, Nex learns that a man from his past shrouded in secrecy known as Heilo Vashtor had involvement in the Region, his companions decide to venture to the region's ruined city Ibukido in hopes of gaining information that could prove useful in Nex's conflict with the World Order. Though what Nex finds is far more sinister, as Ibukido's past details a horrific event that claimed thousands of lives, and he soon becomes entangled in a shadowy operation while looking for answers surrounding Heilo's actions here. To his surprise, his close ally Sylar holds history in the city as well, and the girl Heilo Vashtor looked after returns, seeking Nex's aid. The group fights for mere survival in the wake of a struggle over this city; along the way piecing together information no one was meant to know, discovering the horrors that lay forsaken in one of the places of mankind's darkest hour. Ideas of Evolution After a fierce struggle in the ruined city, Nex and his allies take some time to relax at the liberated city of Kukunochi. As they all attempt to recover, a conflict between the NOS and Liberation Sector breaks out as the treaty made during the Phantom Operations wears thin and the tension grows between the two forces, the Sequence Intelligence Agency detecting the sudden usage of the defunct branch. Meanwhile, Nex is caught in the middle and attempts to help his ally who he hasn't seen since the events of Ibukido who strangely is somewhere within the city, but as he learns more about his friend's situation, he begins to realize this conflict goes far deeper than he imagined and beyond that of the two Governments, becoming a struggle of fate when an Idea from the Third War returns as a nightmare. Xenologue: Darkness of Desire Nex's final conflict before he chose to become the Destroyer, after parting ways with his comrades he makes a personal choice to travel to Taoreta one final time, heading to the Abysmal Frontier where he hopes to finish what was started in the past. Related *Nex *Control Sequence Chronology (May contain Spoilers) *Control Sequence Navigation Category:Control Sequence Category:ZeroXEbony Category:StyleMazter Category:TheKeyofTwilight Category:Ethank14 Category:EvoBlaze